1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to curable silicone compositions and more particularly to a curable silicone composition that forms a highly water-repellent and highly oil-repellent cured coating.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid Open Kokai or Unexamined! Number Sho 51-148749 148,749/1976! teaches an example of a silicone composition that cures at room temperature to form a coating. The composition taught therein comprises organopolysiloxane resin and two types of alkoxysilanes. With respect to silicone compositions that form water-repellent cured films, Japanese Patent Application Laid Open Kokai or Unexamined! Number Sho 55-48245 48,245/19801 teaches a composition comprising organopolysiloxane resin, alpha,omega-dihydroxydiorganosiloxane, and organosilane, while Japanese Patent Application Laid Open Kokai or Unexamined! Number Hei 5-59285 59,285/1993! discloses a composition comprising organopolysiloxane resin, alpha,omega-dihydroxyfluoroalkylmethylpolysiloxane, and organosilane.
The afore-mentioned compositions, however, do not yield cured films with fully satisfactory levels of water repellency and oil repellency, and as a result these compositions cannot be used in applications where higher levels of water- and oil-repellency performance are required.